


Prompts and Drabbles

by KatieFreakShow



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dave can try, Dean knows less, Hunted Vampires, John can do first aid, M/M, Multi, Sam Doesn't know what the hell is going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieFreakShow/pseuds/KatieFreakShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, eventually will have quite a few small storys. These are things that popped into my head and couldn't be controlled. Each will tell what it is in the tittle, so you don't have to read a fandom your not in. If one inspires you, write away! Use them as really long prompts, if you want. If I want to continue one myself, I will post a note and continue under a different story log. Right now the only stories up are Supernatural crossovers with Homestuck. Most everything will be Homestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then there was none - Supernatural/Homestuck

Supernatural AU were the meteors that struck were much smaller, and the world didn't end, though there was a casualty rate. It’s odd, certainly, but nothing that the general populace can’t recover from rather quickly. Of course, the Winchesters aren't the general populace.

 

The video was blurry, shaky, and the screaming made Sam turn down the audio just a bit. He’d watched the video quit a few times, but this time Dean was right behind him, watching over his shoulder. Perhaps at one time the neighborhood they were watching was a nice one, houses that all looked the same, a tree in the front of each; a real family place, the apple pie life. 

It was like some twisted, hellish parody.

Most of the houses were on fire, a few trees blocking the road. Most people had already gone, and whoever was filming must had a death wish. And they must have realized it, just too late, because the camera was dropped, landing on its side. It was facing a house, one that was surprising completely fine. 

Where the camera had landed was lucky, because it was facing the impact of the actual meter. Sam had made sure this part slowed down to a fraction of a second, going slid by slid. The camera could see about nine yards above the house, and you could see the meter come into the frame, closer and closer until…nothing.

Literally. 

The meter was still coming down, slow on the screen, about to impact with a house that was no longer there. It only lasted a second before the screen went black. In truth, the video had lasted bit longer, a mixture of buzzing and odd colors flickering across the screen from the camera malfunctioning from the extreme heat.

Dean was silent, and Sam wasn't lining up to be the first to speak either. He had no idea what to say. Dean had gone back to sit on the edge of a crappy motel bed before he spoke, but predictably his fist words were, “What the fuck was that?”

Sam let out of a huff, leaning back in the rickety chair, shaking his head, “I have no idea, Dean. I mean, there’s not even any legends.”

Dean still didn't say anything, but when he did, it was defiantly the prize question.

“What do we do about it?”

“I have no idea.”


	2. The Striders, The Lalonde's and John -Supernatural/Homestuck

Dave was the best hunter. He knew this, Rose new this, Bro new this, hell – the monsters knew it. I was all well and good, but it was absolutely astounding that he didn't let it get to his head. That statement in itself made his sound noble. To people who had never met him, he was noble, but anyone who knew him knew he wasn't. He spit out these awful raps, and had some sort of fear of puppets. He did idiotic things and passed them off as ironic, and, if you caught him at the exact right moment, he was so, so sad, and maybe, just a little lonely.

He loved his family. They were tight knit, as every family had to be in the business they were in. It was just the four of them, Bro Roxy, Dave, and Rose. That’s the way it was and they why it would always be. Dave had friends, in the most flighty term. He had people he could recognize in towns they happened to pass twice, a few that knew his alias he had used and even fewer that knew his actual name. There wasn't a person in there group that didn't have some sort of damage. They all had killed, they all had almost been killed, and that’s all Rose and Dave had ever known. They had been screwed from birth, and that left marks on the best.

Dave didn't have it any worse than the others, but he did hide it the best, aside from maybe Bro. Roxy always seemed continually drunk, but only the others could tell that she wasn't. Most of the time that is. Because, when she was, she wasn't funny, she wasn't sexy, she was sad. Dave’s seen her cry, and weep into Bro’s shoulder. She looked so much younger when she does, and she doesn't look old normally. She’s still pretty young, only in her mid-thirty’s, but she could be Dave’s age when she’s sobbing. Rose gets depressed. When she’s like that it’s like everything has a heavy, black air around her, and her. It’s scary, and even scarier when she’s screaming. Dave’s only seen her cry like this a few times. Usually she’s silent, a few tears rolling down her face, but sometimes, only once of twice on Dave’s near memory (Though there unforgettable ) She screams, half sobbing and half just shirking. It’s like she’ll hold it off as long as she can, but when she snaps, it short and powerful.

Dave knows he’s Roxy’s and Rose is Bro’s, but he’s not sure how the two elders know each other. From the half slurred story Roxy gave, She’d gotten pregnant, and once she’d had it, given it (Him) To Bro. She’d stayed away for about two years until fate had brought them together again. At this time Bro had the new-born Rose, and he never did tell anyone anything about her other than she was his, biologically, and that was that. Rose called Roxy Mom, though, because that was the time Roxy had become a regular in there lives, and Dave thought he could call Bro Dad if he wasn't already Bro to him; Bro to all.

So no, Dave wasn't lonely, not really. He was to busy. He was only fourteen, but he was on his last year of high school online, and training to become the best fighter he could be. While he was better then Bro at hunting, this didn't equal fighting.

But they all saw it. The little looks he gave the normal family’s, the clench of teeth he gave when there was a particularly close group of friends. He’s told Rose once he wanted to grow up and have kids and a wife just like everyone else, years ago. He’d confided in her that he didn't want to end up screwed like the both knew Bro and Roxy were. They both know neither of them had any other choice besides this, and eventually They had put it away like a childish dream.

Instead they focused on what they had now. And what they had now was a stunning-pretend drunk Roxy hitting sloppily on a Vampire. He always worried about her, because she was always so close to the hunt, and one thing he didn't have and couldn't understand was the trait Bro shared with the monsters – unpredictability.

She did everything perfectly, though, as usual, and it was clear the Vampire either intended to kill her or change her after he had his way with her. And it was looking like the latter. Bro gave him a nod – he and Rose would fallow by a tracker only he could access on the inside of Roxy’s bra strap ,and Dave would casually stalk them back to the hunt’s room. Perfect. As planned. Completely routine.

They’d only had to fallow him a few blocks. They were nearing the bad side of town, but not quit there yet. It was dark, save for street lamps. It was always dark, and they were always fine, and somehow Dave had failed to notice one thing.

There were no houses.

No hotels.

No apartments.

That could only mean-

Oh shit.

It was too late for Roxy to abscond, but she really needed to. Usually when there was a only were houses around, that means it’s a nest. That was not a good thing, not a thing they had prepared for. Dave was about to casually stumble out of an ally, see if he couldn't convince they guy that that was his mother, and she was delusional, because it was way too late to just shoot him.

Even with her great acting, she looked a little uneasy. She asked where they were going in a whinny voice and complained he was walking to fast. Dave was all set up, slightly sweating and just on the edge of fake panic to run out a yell for his mom when it occurred just how to late they were. The man didn't have a gun, but something knocked Roxy in the head. She was a pretty good fighter, but there had been no warning, and no nervousness on his part. And he was good at it. She was out before she could scream, and likely before she could feel pain, but oh would she feel it when she woke up.

He picked her up and walked down the alley with more purpose then before. Dave cursed under his breath and had no other way then to just continue following. When the hunt disappeared into one of the warehouses, Dave had instead climbed the fire escape instead, looking in to asses the situation. 

His stomach rolled uncomfortably.

There were no other vampires, but there was two blonds handing form their hands from the roof, dazed and bloody. On the table nearby a man was strapped to it. He was dark skinned, and it was obvious he had been trying to break the bounds from the time he woke up. He just glared as the hunt waked in, a hunter, Dave realized. The vampire ignored his until he’d stung Roxy up along side the other two. She was defiantly older. ”Oh, Gordian!” He said, turning to face the man sharply, “What’s with the long face?” He walked towards the table , but instead of getting to the man, Gordian, he picked up a jar, filled with a thick red liquid. 

“Your newest plaything?” Gordian said, his voice hoarse.

The vampire didn't reply, instead focusing on awakening one of the girls slightly and giving her a sip of the blood, which she seemed needy for. Dave didn't like that he could see Rose in her. When he pulled the jar away he went to the next one, and in intermission answered, “No one could replace you.” He finished up, capping the blood and setting it back down. “No, you know I have to explain everything to her first.”

“Oh?” Gordian said, sounding angry, “Like you did those other two?”

The vampire chuckled, setting down on a ledge near Gordian’s head, “I gave them all some sort of explanations. About how my daughter and wife and family were killed. They all seemed receptive enough.” His voice lowered, and Dave gave the man props form not cowering, “But I didn't tell them about how it was you, did I? It was you who came in and killed them all. My daughter…” He looked at the two younger ones, sadly, “And my wife.” He looked at Roxy, a cruel smile plastering his face. “I didn't even have to sell my blood as a drug to her. She was so drunk she probably would have fallowed me with my teeth out.”

Gordon spit out blood and growled, “You’re sick.”

“No!” The Vampire stood up, “I’m not! I’m lonely, and it’s all because of you!” He practically screamed it, but then he was back in control, and he was walking in front of Gordon. “And I want you to be lonely too. But you don’t have to be. I’m giving you a choice. It’ll be the best thing.” Dave almost panicked when he picked up a knife and brought it close to Gordian’s arm, and the man himself tensed too, when he cut. But it wasn't until the hunt cut its’ own arm when Gordian screamed, trying harder to break free. Dave wanted to jump in and help, but he would be no use to Roxy locked up in there with her. Soon it was done, and it was all Dave could do not to throw up. 

The vampire was about to do something else but there was thud on the door. Dave thought it was Bro and Roxy for a second, and he was about to finally breath again, but the next second two men he recognized came through the door. They were great hunters, and even greater brothers, but there was no time for catching up. Soon they were all out of the warehouse, casing his hunt, and knowing them, intent on the kill. Dave didn't waste time in kicking in the window and jogging down the stairs to reach Roxy. She was still out, and it looked like Gordon was too. Dave knew they had to be killed, but there was no way he could kill the two that looked like his sister, of the hunter he’d heard scream for his life a few minutes ago. The Winchesters would take care of it, or maybe Bro if he got around to it. Dave had to struggle for a minute but soon Roxy was cut down and Dave carried her with little difficulty. 

He went out the front door and heard gunshots a few blocks off. He itched to go help, but he couldn't leave Roxy behind. But he was all about time, wasn't he? Soon Bro came speeding down the ally leading to them. Dave didn't waste anytime putting Roxy into the van, apologizing and running toward the gunshots. He didn't know if Bro was following them, but he didn't think so. It didn't take him long, and it wasn't looking good. Sam was on were to be seen, but Dean was still in active pursuit. 

And then there was a scream, one Dave would never forget.

When Dave rounded the corner, the hunt spotted him, but was no more panicked then when it had been just Dean. He had a boy in his arms, just about Dave’s age with the brightest blue eyes Dave had ever seen and the wildest hair. There were tears on his face, and he was pulling at the arm holding him to the other body. Dean had a gun pointed at the vamp and the vamp had one sharp nail on the boys cheek. It slid down slowly until blood had run over his cheek and he was still crying silently. The Vamp reached down to the arm holding the boy and ran a finger between the boy and it, coming back with his own blood. He held it just over the boys cheek, looking to serious to be sane. “I’ll do it,” He threatened, “And you’ll just have a higher body count.”

The boy let out a whimper that earned him a rough jolt for his troubles. “Put him down.” Dean said, and Dave would have done if id he were the Vamp. It’s eyes skittered nervously and Deans tone and he looked like he might do it for a second.

But then, predictably, things went to hell.

It touched the bloody finger to the boys cheek and almost flashed stepped away. It was nearly a flash step, but just the same he was gone to soon. Dean cursed and ran after him while Dave went to the boy. He had been knocked to the ground, but he didn't look hurt other then the gash on his face, but Dave suspected it could be much worse than that. He kneeled in front of him and whipped at the cheek furiously with his jacket. “W-who are…?” 

“Dave.” He finished for the boy who hadn't quite been able to finish the sentence. “I’m Dave and I’m going to try to help. Who are you?”  
The boy sniffed, nodding, “I-I’m John. John Egbert.”  
Dave nodded, still racking his brain for what he could do. “I, I need to suck out his blood. I just…” 

John jerked away, but only to grab his backpack and drag it back, unzipping it, “Karkat and Jade and I were hiking, and I have a snake bite kit. It has this weird sucky thingy…” He pulled out a yellow box with a snake on the front and dumped its content out. It had band aids and sterile rap, but on the bottom was something that looked like if you put a needle in it, it could be a shot. Dave had never seen one before, but John seemed to know what he was ding as he opened an alcohol pad and rubbed around the cut. He winced, but didn't complain. “Here.” He put it against his cheek and pulled the handle up. Like a vacuum it pulled his skin up and blood out of the cut. His legs twitched and his eyes screwed shut. It seemed like forever before he reached up and pulled off, letting the blood drop to the ground. He took the alcohol pad and wiped the devise. “Your suppose to do that as many times as you can in the first five minutes. Could you…?”

Dave snapped out of the daze had been in while watching, nodding his head. He took it and imitated Johns movements, and this time John did cry out quietly. He let it up after about thirty-five seconds, and whipped it off again.

Dave never did know how long they sat there, but He never saw Dave again. He didn't think it was to long before The van found them and stopped by. John didn't get tired like Gordon had, so Dave took that as a good sign. He didn't know if Bro was pissed, but he wasn't talking and Rose was ominously quite too. The loudest person in the car was Roxy, who was snoring soundly. She and Dave were on rather side of John, who had both hands on his knees and was shifting uneasily.

He cleared his throat and Dave swallowed. “So…” No one made any visual move to answer him, but Dave was almost sure Bro Was set to say something but John nervously continued “Is this…Normal. With all the…vampire stuff?” 

“No.” Bro answered simply. He didn't say anything else.

John bit his lip, “Oh…” It was silent again, “So what do-“

“We kill them.” Nice way to be supportive there, Bro.

John didn't even look like it registered, and when the silence fell it was loaded. “D-Dave sucked the…” He didn't look scared, but shocked, and it would probably sink in.  
Bro sounded honestly unfeeling and Dave felt sorry for John, 

“Yeah, I saw that little thing you two did. But you weren't bit by a snake, kid.” That was the beginning of a very long, very awkward (For Rose and Dave) care ride. Bro was going in circles, because for him driving was the perfect place to solve problems. He didn't have to look at anyone and if he wanted only to give halfhearted responses, then he could.

Thankfully he wasn't a complete ass. John had started crying at some point, once of twice he let out a sob, but he was doing good at stopping them. Dave didn't really know what to do, and even the sleeping Roxy was better at handling it then him. At some point she’d flopped over towards John, sprawling her arms around him and continuing to drool on his shoulder.

Bro explained everything with no tone to his voice. Dave thought John would have been shying away from all of them – a killer family that might just come after him next – but he didn't. Dave wanted to cry himself. He of course wouldn't but the scared, teary face that was Johns didn't look natural. The boy looked like he had ever been seriously sad in his life. It made Dave uneasy.

Eventually John asked if they were going to kill him, and it made Dave freeze to the point of holding his breath.

Bro didn't answer. John didn't ask again. Instead he let out a sob, and clung closer to Roxy. “Are you sure?” He asked broken and teary. Dave didn't notice they actually pulled up the there hotel until Bro was parking, turning off the car. “No.” He got out of the car going around to Roxy’s side and opened the door, “We’re going to watch you for a few days. We’ll decide what to do then.”

And with that he pulled Roxy off John and picked her up, taking her to the room. Dave caught Rose’s eye, who had turned around in her seat to listen. She shrugged, popping her own door and leaving. That left only John and Dave in the awkward silence.

“So…” Dave said.

“So…” John said.

And then they both said nothing.


End file.
